Learn to Live
by sallbaseballer
Summary: During the summer after Harry's Fifth Year, he disapears. Only Harry knows where he is at any given time. As he travels the world preparing for battle, he begins to enjoy life as every person should.


****

Learn to live

A.N. – This is my first story, so let me know how you feel about it. Good, bad, has promise, etc. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, as I don't have a beta, and if it's short, it's only a prolog. Thanks

Prolog

Harry Potter was not at his relative's house. He was not at Hogwarts, nor was he at the Weasley's. Diagon Ally, The Leaky Cauldron, and The Black's House were also empty of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Currently, it was anyone's guess about where he was. Perhaps that was why many witches and wizards, disguised as muggles, of course, could be found scurrying about looking for their beloved savior. These magical folk, obviously from Dumbledore and possibly some from the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, were diligently searching for any clue, any hint, or any indication of where that Potter boy could have gotten himself to. Harry couldn't have planned it any better.

Throughout all of the searching, if one unnamed wizard would have looked up, he might have seen an airplane flying well overhead. This event being very unlikely, another event, being even more unlike, could have happened. He could have seen a young man staring out of the window of the plane that this young man was currently on. Even with super-sight, as he would need to see this high up, this unsuspecting wizard would not have recognized the young man anyway.

You see, this young man looked nothing like he was supposed to. Well, he still was about the same height, maybe around five-foot-six or seven and he was still very skinny; however, his most dominant traits were changed. This young man is usually recognized for his eyes, except, now dark blue eyes were seen on his face. Not natural eyes, of course, but granted due to muggle colored contacts. Also, with these contacts, then glasses were no longer needed. With eyes a strange, but normal color, his hair came next. Locks of deep mahogany brown fell from his head. Bangs that existed well past his eyes curled to allow vision, falling in to place with the rest of his wavy hair. The raven black tresses of before were long gone, at least for now. 

Now the one thing that would have absolutely given away his identity would have been a very unusual scar that lay upon his forehead. For now, his hair hid it, but to be extra cautious, muggle concealing makeup was applied. His scar hidden from view and the rest of his appearance camouflaged, it is very hard to believe that anyone would recognize him. 

Safely assured that being recognized would probably not be happening, Harry Potter lie asleep against the window of the plane he was currently on. It had been a restless week on him, as it would have been on anyone. Pulling a major stunt under Dumbledore's watchful eyes is an accomplishment that not many can own up to. Harry continued to sleep until he was far out of England.

***************

To say Albus Dumbledore was worried would be an understatement. Panicked was also not would was being experienced. Under his calm, collected surface, he was terrified, and he had no clue what to do. There was no traces that were not covered up, no stories that could be told, or no people with useful insight. He had teams searching everywhere, but there was nothing. Only a single letter was left, but he could not open it. At least not yet. It would open at midnight the next day, enough time to contact those who care enough about Harry's disappearance.

That was another problem, contacting everyone. How could he explain to the others that Harry had disappeared, and no one knows whether we was taken or left on his free will? They would panic for sure, and he might as well join them. Partially, he was glad that Sirius had died, as Sirius might have killed him that he let Harry slip from there protection.

Didn't Harry understand that he was in danger? That he needed their protection? That any freedom to roam could be disastrous? Dumbledore was sure that's why Harry left; he was tired of living at the Dursley's. Maybe this letter would shed some insight on the problem. 

Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, hands entwined in his wiry, silver hair, continued to ponder and think before alerting Harry's friends and their families about the situation.

***************

The Weasley family, along with Hermoine Granger, sat at their dining room table. Percy and Charlie were the only ones not there. Percy, still bitter about being proven wrong, had never apologized and remained an outcast of the family. Charlie, having been at the Order's base, had already heard about Harry and was out searching like most of the others.

The group of wizards and witches are allowing the message of Dumbledore to sink in, _Harry has disappeared, most likely of his own accord. A letter was left, please be at my office tomorrow to open and read it. _Dumbledore then left, not wanting to deal with their reactions.

How could he just leave, was the thoughts of most of the family, along with the occasional, why didn't he take me with him? Shock and disbelief could be seen on everyone's faces. No one said anything, as nothing said could help anyone else deal with this.

The first one to move was Ginny, ran out of the room with tears falling from her eyes. Hearing a door slam upstairs let the other knew she went to her room. They knew, even after dating around the year before, she still harbored feelings for Harry. Bill followed Ginny to her room, being the oldest and also least emotionally attached to Harry, and tried to comfort her. Hermoine rushed over to Ron. Falling in his arms, she began to cry, while he just held her close. 

The atmosphere of the Burrow was very quiet and depressing for the rest of the day and then the next day. Not even Fred and George would try and lighten up the mood. All thoughts and expressions lay solely on Harry, and why he didn't come to the Burrow with his only real family. 

***************

Eventually, anyone and everyone who was dear to Harry gathered in Dumbledore's office. It was amazing that all of his professors, the Weasleys, and most of the Order members managed to fit in that small space. Anxiety and tension was felt, as the letter was waiting to be read. 

Any chatter occurring ceased the moment Dumbledore entered the room. He said nothing, but just gazed at all the people here concerned about Harry,_ Harry, my boy, I'm positive you would have not gone on the trip if you had seen all these faces laced with worry and fear for you._

After a moment of silence, the letter opened. There was no paper inside, instead Harry's voice came from the envelope. The voice was not shouted, but the normal tone carried across the quiet room.

__

Dear Friends and Others,

If you are hearing this, then you know that I am no longer at my relative's house nor am I in their care – a small laugh here – _if you could call it care of my relatives. I did not leave because of them, although it is a benefit. They were not worse, they were not better; in fact, I barely even noticed them. _

I've been thinking a lot since Sirius was killed. I know that I didn't kill him, although his death is partly to blame on me. Nothing you can change this. Perhaps this is my way of grieving. My leaving gives me the chance to become just another person in the places where I go. I can finally live with this freedom. I am sure this is what my parents and Sirius would have wanted me to do, to live my life, burden free, at least for a period of time. If any of you disagree with this, maybe you shouldn't be here. – Snape seemed to become embarrassed at this comment, and no one would have disagreed with him. – _However, this, again, is not the reason I left, and again, just a benefit._

I thought about my friends, especially those who came to the Ministry with me. I thought about how me not being strong enough, tough enough, or smart enough led them to being hurt. I am not leaving because I am a danger to them, although I am sure they would disagree that. This leads to why I am leaving, though.

When it comes down to it, I am the one that has to kill The Snake-Like One. If you want to know the details ask Dumbledore, I just told you the fact. This is why I am leaving. Not because I'm running away, but because I need to be stronger, smarter, and more prepared to face Thou – With – Red – Eyes. How many students coming from 7th year are ready to face Voldemort? Scratch that, how many Aurors could face him and survive. Not many. 

This is why I am leaving. Someone somewhere has to knowledge or answers that I need. I need to find something that will give me the edge over him when we meet. Having our wands meet again isn't going to help me kill him, so I need something.

I apologize for leaving and for your worrying about me. I'm sorry, but this is my only option. Please don't try and find me. I will return when I am ready. If that means I don't some back for my 6th year, than so be it. I will do what I have to. 

See ya when I see ya,

_Harry Potter_

After the voice died out, the envelope burst into blames. It was like it never existed. Silence reigned for only a few seconds before everyone started to talk at once. Many shouted questions at Dumbledore. How did Harry create this envelope? If he used magic, how did the Ministry not sense it? Why couldn't you stop him?

He sighed and said, "I do not know. The only one who does is Harry. If any others do, they are not speaking." He leaned back and closed his eyes, "Alas, I hope Harry is fine and returns to us safely. I am sure whether or not there are any gods, but if there are, I pray that they are with him."

__


End file.
